guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drascir
where are the info from? 1. Drascir's physical location 2. Tombs of Drascir being the eternal resting place of kings of Ascalon -PanSola 20:01, 25 January 2006 (UTC) The lore mentions that there were several such entrances to the Hall of Heroes, Drascir being one, Tombs being another, and now Heroes Ascent being a third. --Havral Glommon 15:34, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :Um, if you were responding to me, the above did not answer my question whatsoever at all... If you were just making a comment not related to my question, then don't mind me... -PanSola 16:06, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::PanSola, the answers are given in the article itself. -- 17:55, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :::Oh damn, the link went dead. :/ -- 17:58, 3 February 2006 (UTC) The location of Drascir is at the northern end of the Ruins of Surmia mission. When you do the mission, Rurik states that he grew up in these parts and he grew up in Drascir... Also, if you read the manual Pg 6 it leaves no doubt that the final parts of that mission take place in Drascir. As far as Drascir containing the tombs of past ascalonian kings and having a portal to the Underworld. I am not sure of either, though I seem to recall that I saw the latter tidbit in game somewhere. --Karlos 21:42, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :The latter tidbit isn't from the game but from the online lore, chapter 6 "The Rift". The page has been removed from gw.com, but you can still find it here, for example. -- 23:53, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::The lore talks about a portal located in the tomb. It doesn't say anything about the eternal resting place of the kings of Ascalon, which is what I was asking. It's still on the website btw, just that the url changed. As for Drascir's location, thanks Karlos, I remember now. It's actually more explicit than you stated, as in the game when Erol got rescued and gave this huge speech, Ruric says "Then we go to Drascir". d-: -PanSola 02:44, 4 February 2006 (UTC) 3. that Drascir fell long ago (if it fell around 1070, I would consider the wording "long ago" as being very misleading) -PanSola 02:56, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::Drascir fell before 1070 A.D. It was taken by the charr before the searing, because it was the northenmost of Ascalon's cities... I know I read that somewhere. It never says that Drascir is the eternal resting place of Ascalon's Kings, and if it were, why is an Orrian warrior, Lord Victo, there? Morrock 15:38, 19 February 2007 (CST) :How long ago could it really have been if Rurik was born there? -- Dashface 03:40, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Wasn't Rurik born in Rin, since Alderbern still rules from there.Morrock 15:39, 19 February 2007 (CST) Category I put it in Ruins of Surmia for now as it is only accessible from there. Should it become an area or location, it should be categorized as Category:Ascalon. --Karlos 09:37, 6 April 2006 (CDT) GW2 I think that the storyline in GW2 will take you there, it'll be the capital city of the Charr. Not a bad theory eh? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 17:06, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :I came here just to say that too. damm. -TehBuG- ::The dialog of Ruric in the Ruins of Surmia mission hints that the later half of the mission is actually the remains of drascir. hopefully the tombs of drascir are located more northward and possibly accessable in either eotn, gw2, or the mission pack. --SLeeVe 14:17, 13 August 2007 (CDT) I'm guessing that it will probobly be the way into the Hall of Heroes in GW2 also, being the Tombs of Drascir. --71.102.98.69 01:30, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::I think you'll see it in Eye's of the North as well. Thats supposed to introduce you to the Charr homelands... Maybe Tombs of Drascir were the way the Charr began contact with the Titans or gained the power for the Searing from inside them... Urock 22:26, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Or maybe the Tombs of Drascir will be your way to the Hall of Heroes if you are a charr person in GW2.--Runar Funtime 00:32, 25 May 2007 (CDT) I'm willing to bet that this is the new ToA or ZKC or CoS for Guild Wars 2. It's that, or a different kind of TotPK. Desiner 17:24, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Location Thanks to User: Vipermagi I found a map from the E3 for Everyone event, One of the Arena icons in there are labelled as The Tombs of Drascir, and are north of "Stormcaller" (What is called Nolani Academy nowadays). Think this is the location of Drascir as a whole? KillDragon 22:09, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Ahh, no fair. I found the link and vipermagi gets the credits...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:10, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see the link anywhere on your userpage, correct me if I'm wrong though, I just woke up. KillDragon 05:45, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Missing Link I tried to follow the Lore link attached to the article, but it no longer exists. Someone may want to locate the appropriate article and correct this. -- Sabardeyn 16:57, 2 October 2007 (UTC)